Janet Cunningham
Janet Cunningham was a survivor of the McKinley Speedway accident in The Final Destination. She was friends with Nick and Lori and ex-girlfriend of Hunt. She was the most emotional out of the group and freaked out whenever it came to death or Nick's premonitions, wanting no part of it. Janet was the eighth survivor to die. The Final Destination Janet and her friends are at the McKinley Speedway to watch the race. After Nick suffers a premonition of the speedway crash, He freaks out causing a stir around the people. However, The disaster in the speedway did really happened just like in Nick's premonition before they witness Nadia being obliterated by a tire. Janet is at the cafe along with Hunt, Lori and Nick, shocked over the incident earlier. They watch the news on the memorial at the speedway. They decide to go to the memorial, but Janet doesn't want to go because she is still shaken by the events and Hunt joins with her as Nick and Lori go on instead. The day after Carter and Samantha's deaths, Nick and Lori explain to Janet and Hunt about Death's plan and cheating death. Janet doesn't believe them and prepares to leave, but Lori tries to convince her about what will happen. Janet ignores Lori and leaves with Hunt leaving shortly after. The next day, Janet is going to the car wash. Yet her fate almost turns real when she was nearly drowned and skinned alive at her car, before she was saved by Lori and George. There days later, Janet prepares to go shopping along with Lori. She and Lori are watching a movie. When Lori begins seeing the same omens just like what Nick predicted in the speedway earlier, Janet calms her down and tells her that it's over. After Nick notices the premonition on Lori and Janet's death at the theater, he races to the mall and manages to stop the explosion. 'Death' thumb|300px|left|Janet's Death (Nick's Premonition) After the events that took place two weeks prior, Janet, Lori and Nick met with each other in a coffee shop about vacation plans. While there, Nick saw several clues foreshadowing their deaths and told them that they weren't safe. Suddenly, the scaffolding next to the coffee shop falls over and blocks the road. A truck is unable to avoid the scaffolding and turns sharply, driving right into the coffee shop and running over Nick, Lori, and Janet. In skeletal vision, Janet is dragged underneath the truck's tires and many of her bones are shattered and crushed. Signs/Clues *The towtruck towing her vehicle is the same one Carter was driving. *In Nick's vision of the stadium being destroyed, Janet dies when she's crushed by the cement from falling stadium bleachers along with Hunt. *The shop Janet is in is called DEATH BY CAFFEINE. *Nick sees a scratched out sign on the table saying IT'S COMING. *Nick sees a woman reading about the movie LOVE LAYS DYING. *Nick notices the TV is turned onto a speedway racing match. *Nick sees a photo of the pool where Hunt died. *This is similar to when Wendy notices things on the train that had to do with the others dying such as seeing a sign for the fast food place frankie died, and advertisement for the tanning booth where Ashley and Ashlyn died and an advertisement for the home improvement store where Erin died. *Janet has eluded Death several times. She almost drowned in her car, nearly had her face ripped apart by a carwash cleaner, almost had her head crushed by a falling pipe, and was nearly impaled by debris from a theatre explosion. This is the reason of George's death, because she confused Death while she is saved. *In the carwash scene where Janet was supposed to die, she wore a pink shirt with the number 45 on the back of it, which is the same number of the car that started the crash at the racetrack. *Janet died out of order; she was supposed to die around the same time Hunt did, but George and Lori intervened. Instead, she replaces George. *In the alternate ending, Nick finds Lori and Janet in the mall. He tells them it's not over, but he can fix it, and runs off with Lori and Janet chasing him, but they get caught in the crowd. He enters the theater construction site where the fire is, and grabs a propane tank. He decides to sacrifice himself and jump off the building from stories above, creating an explosion that sets off the mall alarm. Everyone in the mall has to evacuate and they are all saved from the disaster. Lori is then seen with Janet, crying and mourning, where Janet convinces her he's a hero for saving everyone. They think they have beaten death just like Clear Rivers and Alex Browning. However, just as Lori says "the chain is broken" a broken metal chain falls from the sky, where Lori picks it up out of curiosity. A moment later, they are crushed by a falling platform, leaving Lori's hand behind, holding the metal chain. *Before entering the theaters, Janet and Lori notice the platform which crushed them in the alternate ending being lifted above the celing window of the mall. In amazement, Janet said "Somebody could get killed with that." *Janet has the same role as Julie Christensen from Final Destination 3. They are both the third main characters, and the third to last to die. *In the refridgerator on Death By Caffeine, there is a sticker of Hice Pale Ale, it is the brand of beer in Final Destination 2 & 3. *On Final Destination Alex and Clear is talking about Death while drinking coffee and Alex saw a bus reflection on the window of the coffee store while Clear asks if they will choke to death. While Nick, Lori and Janet is drinking coffee in a shop a truck crush on them and before Nick entering the coffee shop, a 180 bus cross the street. *Janet's outburst in the theater was "Don't you see? This is where i supposed to be in the first place, not that stupid race. I was meant to see this movie!" as it was the movie's explosion immediately after that caused her death, she was right. *During what would have been her death at the carwash she is wearing a shirt with a "5". She was meant to be the 5th to die, at the same time as Hunt. *The theater that Lori and Janet were in was Theater #13. thumb|300px|left Category:Characters Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Category:Students Category:Sudden Death Category:Death Interveined